


Special Typhon Holidays

by UnknownUncut



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Typhon!Morgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Morgan experiencing different holidays with his family of TranStar
Relationships: Morgan Yu & Morgan Yu
Kudos: 13





	Special Typhon Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, these are just shorts for my other story; Walk of Shame (I might changed the title haven't decided yet) so I do suggest reading that first but you don't have to if you don't want to.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

“What are you doing?” ask M.

Morgan looks up from his place on the floor of his own private lab to see M standing in the doorway. He motion the teen to come over. M went and sat down next to him.

“I’m planning on craving from pumpkins when Alex is finish with his paperwork.” Morgan nod his head once he deemed the pumpkin to be perfect. “Our grandmother started pumpkin craving with us before Alex headed off to college and, well, I thought maybe we could do cravings again.”

M looks from Morgan to the pumpkin then back to Morgan before quickly standing up and running out the door. The older watch the Typhon run out the room but decide to just go back to his pumpkins.

A few hours passed when Morgan head enough of the quietness of the lab and went to the break room, hoping that maybe someone is there. The hallways are quiet, none of the other scientists are hanging about. Morgan frown, not liking the fact that there’s no one about.

This wouldn’t normally happen up on Talos 13 since everyone is there and have jobs to do no matter what time it is but here on Earth…Morgan lean around the corner – noticing no human soul – before turning the corner.

He knows that it’s still day shift since he checked the time just before leaving the lab. Maybe he read the timetables wrong. No he couldn’t have since Alex always tells him if there’s a change, even back on Talos 1, back when things didn’t make a whole a lot of sense.

Was this hallway always this long?

He quicken his pace a little before turning into a full on running. He slide on the floor, grabbing the edge of the door frame, before stopping in front of the break room.

Morgan rock on his heels as he waits for the doors to open. When they do open, he sees Alex, Riley, and M standing around the island. The pumpkins he been looking at earlier are now sitting on top of the island, knifes and other tools for craving are also laying out on the table.

“What are you three doing?”

M and Alex jumped while Riley just raise an eyebrow at him, as if she’s ask some silent question.

“We’re waiting for you so we can crave pumpkins” Riley said.

M happily nods his head in agreement while Alex sighs, like he been dragged into this – which is most likely what happened.

“They said it would be fun and the couple of years that we done it has been fun so…?”

“Also I never craved a pumpkin but from what the two minutes of research I did said its fun!” M smiles, bouncing on his heels. Something that Morgan use to do when he was younger.

“Alright but I’m totally going to beat both of you.” Morgan walked over, taking one of the better pumpkins.

“Is that a challenge?” ask Riley.

"Maybe it is – what are you going to do about it?”

Alex push the two cousins away from one another. “Alright you two, there’s no-” The guts of the pumpkins hit him in the face which change his tone. “Oh you two are so going down!”

M stood there as the three Yus trash talk one another. He decided to take one of the smaller pumpkins and, with the help from Private and Lieutenant, he takes a gamble on craving the pumpkin.

“And done!” the Yus shouts. They glared at one another.

In the time of them craving their pumpkins, Emilio, Mikhaila, and Igwe had join them.

Mikhaila put her phone down while the other two also stopped what they were doing to give their attention to the three.

“So you want us to, what, judge your pumpkin?” ask Igwe. The three nod and agree. “Fine, let’s see what you got.”

Alex turn his pumpkin around to show that he went with the classic horror face. With the scary grin and the eyes in a scary fashion. 

Morgan spins his around to show that it’s one of the more lighthearted faces. With a grin that stretch from one end to another. He also tried craving hear eyes but seemed to give up on the idea hallway through so now they look like the eyes that you give the surprise meals that the break room gives out on Thursday.

While Riley, when she turn her around, they see a horror face that just might give Nightmares nightmares.

The three judges were about to judge when M spoke up.

“Can I join?” he ask. They completely forgotten about the young Typhon standing at the far end of the island.

“Of course you can” said Mikhaila.

M nods his head and turn his pumpkin around. It’s not that great. The face was lope sided and one of the eyes were destroyed but overall for M’s first time craving a pumpkin it’s better good.

Morgan throw an arm around M, giving him a sideways hug. “I think it lovely.”

“Especially for your first time craving a pumpkin, nice work” said Alex.

M chuckles softly, just happy that everyone around him is happy. For his first Halloween on Earth, it’s pretty awesome.


End file.
